Shift Alt R
by Doomanator
Summary: AU! Naruto and Sasuke find themselves as room mates and they are more alike then they would admit. But somthing bad happens! Naruto's computer blew up and Sasuke is left fixing it!


**Summery - **Naruto plus computer equals disaster. Sasuke plus Naruto equals irritation - AU**  
WARNINGS: **Some OOCness - AU - a little bit of Sakura bashing**  
Disclaimer - **I do not own Naruto or Ctrl Alt Del - This fic is written out of pure fandom and nothing else 

**Shift+Alt+R **

**Chapter 1 **

**  
**

In a small rundown apartment in the middle of a rundown old town, there lived two cast outs that so happened to be roommates.  
"Maa! Im sooo bored!" Naruto whined, plopping himself down on the couch.  
Sasuke said nothing, but rolled his eyes as he turned on his computer, "Its your fault for pouring ramen into your pc"  
"Ne, wont you let me use yours for a while?" Naruto begged, showing off his best puppy dog face.  
Sasuke frowned, "Im working," he mummered before diving into whatever he was doing on his comp. Naruto frowned and stuck his tongue out before throwing his weight into the couch. Naruto, though slow, finally did get an epiphany.  
"I'll fix it myself! That will show you, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled, jumping up from the couch to point a finger at the Uchiha. Sasuke still ignored the babbling oaf, figuring whatever it was that he was saying, was not worth listening to.

"Why are there so many of these round things? ... All well, obviously don't need um." Naruto mumbled to himself and threw a handful of bolts over his shoulder. Within an hour, every piece in his computer was dismantled and strewed out all over the floor in random areas. Soon, Sasuke, who was getting worried at how quiet the apartment was, pulled himself away from his screen and stretched before searching for the quiet dobe. He slowly made his way down their small hallway and noticed the door was half open and he could hear slight murmuring. Curious, while slightly horrified of what he would see, he slowly pushed into the room. He was...

Speechless.

"Oh, hi Sasuke? Didn't see you!" Naruto said brightly.  
"What... I mean, when did..." Sasuke was definitely regretting coming in. He just knew he would be the one to fix all of it.

Naruto had started to meld some of the metal parts together, as well as in half. The motherboard was completely destroyed, replaced with beads of course. The power supply had been broken into, and all the wires taken off and rearranged. The only thing salvageable was the mouse (the keyboards F keys were missing, as was what was under them) and he had just had to snatch it away before Naruto tore that apart too.  
"BAKA!" He yelled and kicked Naruto out of his own room. "I'll fix this - only because you will bother me until I do anyway - but YOU will buy ALL the parts!" He firmly slammed the door shut to start taking inventory of the damage.  
"Hey!" Naruto yelled through the door, "you cant kick me out of my own room"  
The door opened and all Naruto saw was a hand with a piece of paper in it. Out of instinct, he grabbed it and the door shut again, "go buy all of that...NOW"  
Naruto pouted and ran off, glad he had snatched Sasuke's credit card that very morning.

"Naruto!" A female voice yelled from the street as soon as he exited the apartment.  
"Hm? Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked around and spotted the girl near the street, "Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms around before running down to meet her.  
"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked with a smile as he neared her.  
Sakura frowned, "what do you mean, what am I doing here? We had a date today, remember?" Fire flashed in her eyes.  
"But, I have to go to the store and get these things for Sasuke..." his voice wandered as he looked down at the list and thought about his fixed computer waiting for him in his room. "Oh, well then I will join you!"

In the town square, where just about all the shops in the next 100 miles are located, Sakura and Naurto walked arm in arm until the blonde spotted the computer store, then he made a dash for it and ran as fast as he could. He could just imagine all the new games the store had stocked since the last time he was down here. As he stepped foot in the store, he took a deep breath, "im home."

Sakura, who was not only mad at the blonde for leaving her out in the cold, but this is where they were going? "Naruto!" Sakura snapped as she made her way down the aisles in search him. She turned a corner and found him eyeing the newest, most expensive game in the store. "This is where we were going?" She asked in disgust. She had never really liked all that gaming computer stuff and couldn't understand why Naruto was so fascinated by it.  
"What was that? I didn't hear you," he mumbled while reading the back of the box.

Sakura snatched it away and threw it on the floor, "well maybe you need to listen when I talk to you! Do you expect me to repeat myself all the time? Why don't you take me anywhere nice? Why only this stupid store"  
Naruto gave her a blank look before picking up the game and making his way to the other aisles. Sakura, raging mad, stormed out of the store.

**to be continued...**


End file.
